Pocket Mortys
Pocket Mortys is a Rick and Morty game based off of the Pokémon video game series. It was slated to be released on January 14, 2016, but was released a day earlier. Plot You play as Rick. The game starts in Rick's garage when Mysterious Rick enters through a portal and challenges you to a Morty Battle. After defeating him you exit through a portal that takes you to the Council of Ricks, where your portal gun is confiscated. To get it back you must defeat the six head Ricks. In order to fight them you must first fight Ricks from other dimensions and acquire their badges. Concept The concept of the game was taken from the popular "Pokémon" (Pocket Monster) franchise. The object of the game is to collect Mortys, battle others (mainly Ricks), and earn badges. Ricks *Alien Rick *Bald Rick *Beard Rick *Bubble Gum Rick *Completionist Rick *Council of Ricks **Prime Rick **Quantum Rick *Careless Rick *Mumbling Rick *Novice Rick *Cowboy Rick *Doofus Rick *Dreamy Rick *Flat Top Rick *Happy Rick *Junk Yard Rick *Miami Rick *Mustache Rick *Mysterious Rick *Patrol Guard Rick(s) *Robot Rick *Salesman Rick *Storage Rick *Super Fan Rick *Surgeon Rick *Zero Rick Mortys Self Defense Morty Type: Rock Evolution: Self Defense Morty --> Karate Morty --> No Mercy Morty Height: 5'2" Weight: 110.2 lbs Characteristics: Uncomfortable, Shy Description: This Morty used to get beaten up every day on his way to school. He decided to take self defense classes to boost his confidence and physical strength. Mustache Morty Type: Scissors Evolution: Mustache Morty --> Beard Morty --> Hipster Morty Height: 5'2" Weight: 110.3 lbs Characteristics: Coffee Drinker, Perfumed Description: This Morty will take any opportunity to display his fine facial hair and has even won trophies for it. Beard Morty Type: Scissors Evolution: Mustache Morty --> Beard Morty --> Hipster Morty Height: 5'2" Weight: 110.5 lbs Characteristics: Hairy, Strong, Tough Description: This Morty works in a very trendy part of town. He enjoys a nice burrito on Fridays. Hipster Morty Type: Scissors Evolution: Mustache Morty --> Beard Morty --> Hipster Morty Height: 5'2" Weight: 111.2 lbs Characteristics: Hip, Cool, Bored of life Description: This Morty doesn't care what you think of him. He already knows he is cool. Ad Space Morty Type: Paper Evolution: Ad Space Morty --> Jerry's Game Morty --> Pocket Mortys Morty Height: 5'2" Weight: 116.2 lbs Characteristics: Hungry for Apples Description: This Morty is working for free for Jerry. He hopes to never see another apple in his life. Jerry's Game Morty Type: Paper Evolution: Ad Space Morty --> Jerry's Game Morty --> Pocket Mortys Morty Height: 5'2" Weight: 116.2 lbs Characteristics: Popping them balloons Description: This Morty is not ashamed to promot other games with his name in. Pocket Mortys Morty Type: Paper Evolution: Ad Space Morth --> Jerry's Game Morty --> Pocket Mortys Morty Height: 5'2" Weight: 116.2 lbs Characteristics: Selling it hard Description: This Morty feels a bit of self promotion could go a long way. He wants to share his love of this game with his friends. Blue Shirt Morty Type: Paper (thanks for the correction, tophtalk!) Evolution: N/A (Unsure) Height: 5'2" Weight: 110.2 lbs Characteristics: Likes the color blue & shirts Description: This Morty does not want to be defined by wearing the same yellow shirt every day, as other Mortys do. He opted for blue, the color of the summer sky and distant seas. Red Shirt Morty Type: Paper Evolution: N/A (Unsure) Height: 5'2" Weight: 110.2 lbs Characteristics: Really likes the color red Description: This Morty finds the color red powerful like the blood that runs through all Mortys' veins that follow the true way of the heart on the path to their bliss. Orange Shirt Morty Type: Paper Evolution: N/A (Unsure) Height: 5'2" Weight: 110.2 lbs Characteristics: Orange is his thing Description: This Morty wears a shirt that makes him look like a carrot to distant rabbits that may be looking on from the forest where all rabbits who think such things hide. Green Shirt Morty Type: Paper Evolution: N/A (Unsure) Height: 5'2" Weight: 110.2 lbs Characteristics: Green all the way Description: This Morty wears a shirt of the purest green that ever was seen in many a year around these parts, here to behold in all its glory! Purple Shirt Morty Type: Paper Evolution: N/A (Unsure) Height: 5'2" Weight: 110.2 lbs Characteristics: Likes Purple, Team player Description: This Morty wears a purple shirt he was given when he attended a seminar on power dressing a few months before the release of this game. Rainbow Shirt Morty Type: Paper Evolution: N/A (Not sure) Height: 5'2" Weight: 110.2 lbs Characteristics: Secretive, Reclusive Description: This Morty is the 1 or 2 where neither friends nor loving family may go, his eyes watching a thousand suns sand a thousand moons rising and fall together a thousand times. Exo-Alpha Morty Type: Scissors Evolution: Exo-Alpha Morty --> Evo-Omega Morty --> Exo-Prime Morty Height: 5'3" Weight: 140.2 lbs Characteristics: Alien, Blue, Sensitive Description: This mutated Morty is a nobody in his dimension. He lives in the sewers and has tea parties with rats. Exo-Omega Morty Type: Scissors Evolution: Exo-Alpha Morty --> Evo-Omega Morty --> Exo-Prime Morty Height: 5'5" Weight: 146.6 lbs Characteristics: Alien, Bluer, Pessimistic Description: This mutated Morty has earned the respect of his peers and is learning to live a normal life. Exo-Prime Morty Type: Scissors Evolution: Exo-Alpha Morty --> Evo-Omega Morty --> Exo-Prime Morty Height: 5'8" Weight: 152.4 lbs Characteristics: Alien, Forceful, Hungry Description: This mutated Morty is believed to be a horrible tyrant in his dimension. What he lacks in good looks he makes up for in strength. Spoon Morty Type: Rock Evolution: Spoon Morty --> Fork Morty --> Spork Morty Height: 5'2" Weight: 110.3 lbs Characteristics: Likes spoons Description: This Morty is holding a spoon. 035 Fork Morty Type: Rock Evolution: Spoon Morty --> Fork Morty --> Spork Morty Height: 5'2" Weight: 110.3 lbs Characteristics: Likes forks Description: This Morty is holding a fork. Spork Morty Type: Rock Evolution: Spoon Morty --> Fork Morty --> Spork Morty Height: 5'2" Weight: 110.3 lbs Characteristics: Likes spoons and forks Description: This Morty is holding a spork. A combination of a spoon and a fork. Peace Morty Type: Paper Evolution: Peace Morty --> Hippie Morty --> Off the Grid Morty Height: 5'2" Weight: 107.6 lbs Characteristics: Peaceful, Open-minded Description: This Morty hopes to spread love throughout the world. He buys all his clothes from a thrift shop. Hippie Morty Type: Paper Evolution: Peace Morty --> Hippie Morty --> Off the Grid Morty Height: 5'2" Weight: 108.8 lbs Characteristics: Wants love not war Description: This Morty makes his own tie dye T-shirts and sells them at the local park. Off the Grid Morty Type: Paper Evolution: Peace Morty --> Hippie Morty --> Off the Grid Morty Height: 5'2" Weight: 110.1 lbs Characteristics: Off the grid, Self-reliant Description: This Morty spends most of his time tied to a tree. He believes the leaves will cleanse the mistakes of his past. Big Head Morty Type: Rock Evolution: Big Head Morty --> Giant Head Morty --> Colossal Head Morty Height: 2'2" Weight: 192.4 lbs Characteristics: Has no body, Just a head Description: This Morty was not given a great start in life. He hopes to one day be a great singer. Giant Head Morty Type: Rock Evolution: Big Head Morty --> Giant Head Morty --> Colossal Head Morty Height: 4'6" Weight: 213.2 lbs Characteristics: Just a big floating head Description: This Morty has lost all sense of smell and feels no pain. His medical condition is not recognised amongst Ricks. Colossal Head Morty Type: Rock Evolution: Big Head Morty --> Giant Head Morty --> Colossal Head Morty Height: 5'6" Weight: 245.3 lbs Characteristics: This Morty regrets playing in toxic waste. His Rick has since disowned him and doesn't even write home. Description: This Morty regrets playing in toxic waste. His Rick has since disowned him and doesn't even write home. Spooky Morty Type: Paper Evolution: Spooky Morty --> Ghostly Morty --> Phantom Morty Height: 5'2" Weight: 110.3 lbs Characteristics: Likes ghost stories Description: This Morty hides in the cupboards of empty rooms and cuts holes in the family bed sheets. He is cold to the touch and can never reeturn home again. Ghostly Morty Type: Paper Evolution: Spooky Morty --> Ghostly Morty --> Phantom Morty Height: 5'2" Weight: 0.2 lbs Characteristics: Passed away 3 years ago Description: This Morty floats over freshly dug graves and can be seen in south facing mirrors on full moon nights during the month of October. Phantom Morty Type: Paper Evolution: Spooky Morty --> Ghostly Morty --> Phantom Morty Height: 3'5" Weight: 32.2 lbs Characteristics: Flee floating apparition Description: This Morty will visit you at 2am in the morning if you leave this game running in front of a mirror in a empty room. Knock on the door 3 times before going to sleep. Double Morty Type: Scissors Evolution: Double Morty --> Triple Morty --> Multi Morty Height: 5'2" Weight: 134.7 lbs Characteristics: Mutated, Split personality Description: This Morty stood too near the bio-magnetic field of the Morty Multiplication generator his Rick created while having a penny in his pocket. Triple Morty Type: Scissors Evolution: Double Morty --> Triple Morty --> Multi Morty Height: 5'3" Weight: 160.1 lbs Characteristics: Mutated, 3 heads Description: This Morty fell over and touched the supercooled computer casing of the Morty Multiplication generator his Rick created while looking in a mirror. Multi Morty Type: Scissors Evolution: Double Morty --> Triple Morty --> Multi Morty Height: 6'5" Weight: 213.7 lbs Characteristics: Mutated, A lot going on Description: This Morty was caught in the shockwave cause by the last 2 Mortys interference with the Morty Multiplication generator and is forever stuck in a 5 dimensional Morty Multiplication feedback loop. #049 Greaser Morty Type: Rock Evolution: Greaser Morty --> Biker Morty Height: 5'2" Weight: 110.7 lbs Characteristics: Stick, Fired up Description: This Morty was the leader of the pack, rebelling against whatever you've got. He lost everything in a grease fire and had to sell his bike to keep himself in leathers. 050 Biker Morty Type: Rock Evolution: Greaser Morty --> Biker Morty Height: 5'2" Weight: 114.8 lbs Characteristics: Wild and free Description: This Morty was born to be wild, a son of the open road, a life of hard living and hard women with his back to the wind and grit in this teeth, forever riding into the desert sun. Stray Cat Morty Type: Scissors Evolution: Stray Cat Morty --> Two Cat Morty --> Crazy Cat Morty Height: 5'2" Weight: 122.5 lbs Characteristics: Picks up stray cats Description: This Morty believes his Rick is trapped inside the mind of a cat. His Rick is actually in an inter-dimensional game of hide and seek. Two Cat Morty Type: Scissors Evolution: Stray Cat Morty --> Two Cat Morty --> Crazy Cat Morty Height: 5'2" Weight: 134.9 lbs Characteristics: Can hold 2 cats at a time Description: This Morty has adopted two cats. He is unaware that they are actually alien parasites trying to control his mind. Crazy Cat Morty Type: Scissors Evolution: Stray Cat Morty --> Two Cat Morty --> Crazy Cat Morty Height: 5'4" Weight: 158.7 lbs Characteristics: Crazy for them cats Description: This Morty has found friendship in his feline companions. He now struggles to socialise with humans. Buff Morty Type: Rock Evolution: Buff Morty --> Wrestler Morty Height: 5'9" Weight: 140.6 lbs Characteristics: Pumped, Toned Description: This Morty doesn't know when enough is enough. He plays ruff and won't take no for an answer. Wrestler Morty Type: Rock Evolution: Buff Morty --> Wrestler Morty Height: 6'1" Weight: 189.8 lbs Characteristics: Easily angered, Ready Description: This Morty can cut a promo like the best of them. But he was forced to retire after a botched suplex from the top rope broke his neck. Veiny Morty Type: Scissors Evolution: Veiny Morty --> No Skin Morty --> Skeleton Morty Height: 5'2" Weight: 105.2 lbs Characteristics: Damp to the touch, Veiny Description: Morty asked his Rick for help in his biology class but has regretted it ever since. No Skin Morty Type: Scissors Evolution: Veiny Morty --> No Skin Morty --> Skeleton Morty Height: 5'2" Weight: 96.6 lbs Characteristics: Sticky, Little fat Description: This Morty asked his Rick to create a powerful spot removal cream for his acne but has regretted it ever since. #058 Skeleton Morty Type: Rock Evolution: Veiny Morty --> No Skin Morty --> Skeleton Morty Height: 5'2" Weight: 92.9 lbs Characteristics: Bony, Shiny, Musical Description: Morty asked his Rick for help with his Halloween costume but has regretted it ever since. #059 Magic Morty Type: Rock Evolution: Magic Morty --> Mystic Morty --> Wizard Morty Height: 5'2" Weight: 112.5 lbs Characteristics: Available for birthday parties Description: This Morty is deceitful. He lied on his exam paper and didn't finish his vegetables when he said he had. #060 Mystic Morty Type: Rock Evolution: Magic Morty --> Mystic Morty --> Wizard Morty Height: 5'2" Weight: 114.8 lbs Characteristics: A mysterious enigma Description: This Morty claims he can read minds. He says he found out his Rick's dark secrets and turned him into the council. #061 Wizard Morty Type: Rock Evolution: Magic Morty --> Mystic Morty --> Wizard Morty Height: 5'5" Weight: 116.7 lbs Characteristics: Always precisely on time Description: This Morty enjoys role playing. He uses it as an escape from the real world where he can be a powerful wizard and rule entire lands. #062 Telepathic Morty Type: Scissors Evolution: Telepathic Morty --> Telekinetic Morty --> Psychokinetic Morty Height: 5'2" Weight: 111.6 lbs Characteristics: Inferiority complex Description: This Morty woke up with a bad headache and a scar on his head. He is convinced he saw Rick leaving his room. #063 Telekinetic Morty Type: Scissors Evolution: Telepathic Morty --> Telekinetic Morty --> Psychokinetic Morty Height: 5'2" Weight: 113.8 lbs Characteristics: Out of control, Dangerous Description: This Morty was expelled from school when he accidentally crushed his teacher after concentrating on a math problem too hard. #064 Psychokinetic Morty Type: Scissors Evolution: Telepathic Morty --> Telekinetic Morty --> Psychokinetic Morty Height: 5'2" Weight: 126.7 lbs Characteristics: All powerful, God like Description: This Morty has been seen moving whole planets with his mind. He can also make a cheese sandwich without touching the bread. #065 Swimmer Morty Type: Rock Evolution: Swimmer Morty --> Mermaid Morty --> Reverse Mermaid Morty Height: 5'2" Weight: 112.6 lbs Characteristics: Good at swimming Description: This Morty feels more at home in the water. He can hold his breath underwater for 3 minutes and 37 seconds. #066 Mermaid Morty Type: Rock Evolution: Swimmer Morty --> Mermaid Morty --> Reverse Mermaid Morty Height: 5'2" Weight: 137.4 lbs Characteristics: Beautiful singing voice Description: This Morty is sometimes thought to be a myth. He sits on rocks and lures fisherman to their doom. #067 Reverse Mermaid Morty Type: Rock Evolution: Swimmer Morty --> Mermaid Morty --> Reverse Mermaid Morty Height: 5'2" Weight: 146.2 lbs Characteristics: Fishy smell, Wet Description: This Morty is an experiment gone wrong. His Rick was driven mad by the allure of the mythical Mermaid Morty and wanted his own. #068 Business Morty Type: Paper Evolution: N/A Height: 5'2" Weight: 112.5 lbs Characteristics: Returning some videotape Description: This Morty is never late for a meeting but has never made it home in time for his son's birthday party. He is hopeful for a promotion. #069 Gaseous Morty Type: Rock Evolution: N/A Height: 5'1" Weight: 2.8 lbs Characteristics: Low density and viscosity Description: This Morty is from a dimension where it is possible to have really REALLY bad gas. #070 Sausage Morty Type: Scissors Evolution: N/A Height: 5'4" Weight: 119.5 lbs Characteristics: Sausage shaped Description: This Morty fell into a meat processing machine when out on a school visit to a factory. He's never felt the same since. #071 Shadow Morty Type: Scissors Evolution: N/A Height: 5'2" Weight: 0.1 lbs Characteristics: Inbetween life and death Description: This Morty has lost his true form. He wanders around aimlessly looking for himself, unaware that his body was buried many years ago. #072 Aqua Morty Type: Paper Evolution: N/A Height: 5'2" Weight: 80.3 lbs Characteristics: Lives under the sea Description: This Morty comes from a family of fish people. He is a veegan but enjoys chicken on Fridays. Other Creatures *Flargo *Gagigabber *Gloop *Masy Kallerax *Prax *Snisserchoops *Toopee *Tuuie Tumtops *Wimpeebax *Shmupiedoop Music *8-Bit version of "Can You Feel It?" By Chaos Chaos *Guitar riff from "Let Me Out" by Tiny Rick *8-Bit version of the Rick and Morty Theme. *8-Bit version of "Get Schwifty" by Rick and Morty. *8-Bit version of "Goodbye Moonmen" by Fart. Trivia *"Bubble Gum Rick" resembles Ash Ketchum from Pokèmon. *The Mortys are broken up into three categories: "Rock, Paper and Scissors". Gallery File:PockeMortyAppIcon.jpg|Icon for the app used in the iTunes and Google Play store File:MortysPosterFINAL1.jpg|List of Mortys that can be collected in the game. mortyguide1.png mortyguide4.png bubble-gum-pocket-mortys-rick.jpg rick-and-morty-pocket-happy.jpg careless-pocket-mortys-rick.jpg novice-pocket-mortys-rick.jpg mumbling-pocket-mortys-rick.jpg pocket-morty-rick-junk-yard.jpg bald-pocket-mortys-rick.jpg pocket-mortys-rick-beard.jpg rick-and-morty-super-fan-pocket.jpg prime-pocket-mortys-rick.jpg mysterious-pocket-mortys-rick.jpg Category:Games Category:Rick and Morty IRL